Guidance
by Queen of Vampires
Summary: In August 1st, 1939, Howard Stark met an alien, but not just any alien; a time and space traveling alien. Her name is Amaya, the Cursed Traveller, and she's here to see history be written before her eyes...and possbily see more.


Amaya looked around the forest in awe. It was rare for her to see a forest like this in her travel. This wasn't her first forest but a forest this beautiful was a rare sight to stumble upon. The sky was dark and filled with the most breathtaking looking stars she had ever seen. Amaya leaned against a tree trunk and enjoyed the view before she set off to a direction. The sooner she finds shelter the sooner she could hide, but there was this nagging feeling in the back of her head that she has been here before.

A snap caught her attention and she immediatly ducked down towards the ground, her eyes sharp and ready for a battle if neccessiary.

"We know you are there, stranger, show yourself!" A male's voice shouted like thunder. Amaya flinched and slowly stood up, her hands up in surrounder.

"I don't mean any harm. I'm just...'dropping' by you could say."

"State the reason why you are here!" The same thunderous voice asked not so kindly. He was a tall blond man with long hair. He adorn a red cape and an armor ready for a fight and held a hammer in his hand. There were three other men and one women; it was quite obvious the blond man was the leader of the group the way he carried himself and the way the others followed him.

"I have no paticular reason, I'm just resting up a bit and I'll leave. I will be out of your hair before you know it." Amaya promised.

"What you wear is strange, what is it?" Another blond man (more well groomed than the other) asked.

She looked down at the suit she was wearing. Okay, it wasn't one of those fancy suits, it was more of a syfi kind of suit. There were white mechanic shoulder pad that was connected and covered her chest, both her arms and hands like a protection. From her waist there was a large green button as a buckle and a dial around it; more mechanic armor continued down all the way towards her legs, and smooth dark blue fabric hugged her skin gently. Amaya looked over to them and saw their outfits to be more...medieval should she say; she was completely out of place.

"I'm...not from around here." Amaya lamely excused with a sheepish grin.

"Where are you from?" An Asian man asked who held a bow and an arrow, his eyes steady.

"Here...there...everywhere." She shrugged. "I don't have a home anymore."

"Enough of your word play, stranger, tell me your name!" The blond man with the red cape bellowed.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't need to yell, I'm like 10 feet away from you." Leaning against her foot and crossing her arms she stared at him with steady eyes. "Seriously, from the very beginning you have been yelling at me, does your voice not hurt or are you used to it?"

"You will show me respect," he growled.

"Okay and now your _demanding_ respect from someone, who the hell are you?" Amaya snapped at him, my eyes narrowing at him.

"I am Thor, Son of Odin! You will show me the respect that I deserve!"

"Respect is earned, not give to," she scoffed at him. Thor, the God of Thunder, _this_ is him? How disappointing. "Your a spoiled brat, aren't you?"

"You dare insult the _me_ the Son of Odin?!" Thor growled.

"Yes, I _dare_! What are you going to do, kill me?" Amaya yelled at him. "It's petty don't you think? Killing someone just because someone insulted you?" She shook her head. "I feel sorry for your father."

"Speak not as if you know my father!"

"I've known him way longer and better then you!" Her voice bellowed across the forest. "You're father will be so disappointed in you."

That must have been the last straw for Thor, he lifted up Mjölnir and the clouds started to swirl with lightening decorating the now deadly sky. It happened too fast for Amaya to react on time, the lightening striked her down hard, square in the chest. Her eyes widen, the brunette's mouth opened wide into a silent scream, and her knees dropped toward the ground with a thud. Her suit was charred black and she could feel the blood seeping through the metal and she was having trouble breathing. That wasn't good, that was never good.

"V...voice activation." She whispered.

_"Voice signature recognized."_ A female monotone voice replied.

"...take me away..."

_"Where to?"_

"Anywere but...here."

_"Understood."_

"What are you doing?" The five stared at her wairly at the strange voice they have never heard before.

She never answered because a strange white light wrapped around her and disappeared, leaving them confused and bewildered in what happened.

* * *

A groan escaped her mouth, opening her eyes and trying to blink the blur out of her eyes. Her whole body ached and screamed as she forced herself to sit up; she ignored headache pounding through her head. And...ew...her mouth felt dry. As things started to settle down she quickly looked around for any exits, a habit that she gained through out her life. A closed wooden door and a two large glass windows connecting to a balcony. As she shifted a dull, but painful, throb came from her chest. Her gold eyes looked down to see that her clothes has changed, she was in a silky pajama. How...did she get in this?

The door opened.

She jumped in surprise and regretted the action quickly. The sudden movement jostled her injury that was on her chest.

"Hey, don't move too much, you're going to reopen your wound." The man tutted.

She frowned. "Who are you?"

The man looked quite offended by her question, like he had been never asked that before in his entire life. Amaya took a closer look at him.

He had black hair, smoothed back in a stylish way, a caucasian man with brown eyes. He had average height and a slim body underneath the white shirt and vest he was wearing. But there was this air about him that seems to scream arragoance.

"I'm Howard Stark." He replied sitting down next to her. "It's not everyday that I stumble upon someone how doesn't know about me. You from out of town?"

Howard Stark...Howard Stark, it took her a moment to realize. "Right, Howard Stark, a genius in the 1940s. Made the uh...Stark Corpperation, right?"

"There we go," Howard brightened up. "If you know who I am then why didn't you say so?"

"Oh, I don't know why, I mean it's not like I got hit by lightening or got injured really badly." She gave him a pointed look.

"Ah," he sheepishly grinned. "Sorry about that."

"Where am I?" The room was big, spacious, it kind of looked like hotel room.

"You're in my mansion." He answered.

Amaya stared at him like he just grew two heads. "...Why exactly am I in your home?"

"Because, when you landed out of nowhere in front of me, all bloody and dazed you kept on mumbling 'no hospital', so I couldn't take you to the hospital so I brought you here and fixed you up myself." He proudly explained.

"Oh...thank you." Amaya unconsciously touched her chest. She could feel the bandage underneath her clothes.

"I have a question," said Howard, staring intently into her golden eyes.

"Okay, ask away." She smiled.

"Are you alien?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"...Just like that? Yes?" Howard was bewildered by her honest answer.

"Well, if you think about it, I appeared right in front of your eyes wearing this strange suit that looks and _is_ beyond human technology. So of course you're going to think I'm not human, though you are the first person to guess I was alien on the first try." Amaya grinned at him while Howard smiled.

"So...it's true, you're an actual alien from outer space?" He excitedly asked.

"Yup."

"But why do you look so..."

"Human?" She finished for him. "I'm one of the few rare life forms from space that has the human appearance thankfully." The brunette chuckle. "It's good for me to travel in time."

"You're a time traveler?"

"And a space traveler." Amaya proudly replied. She wiped the sweat with her sleeves.

"Amazing...are there more of you?" Howard asked, eagerly wanting to know of this new discovery.

Amaya didn't say anything, her smile dropped and her face became blank. She avoided his eyes and stared at her lap. Howard frowned in confusion, what was wrong with her? Did he ask something he wasn't supposed to? He just asked if there was more of you, unless something happened...

"It's hot."

"What?"

"I said it's hot," Amaya complained, wipping more sweat from her forehead, and she was having difficulty breathing. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"But," Howard began. "It's a normal tempature in here, not too hot and not too cold."

"A-are you sure?" Amaya gasped clutching her chest.

Howard frowned and put his hand on her forehead. His eyes widen in shock. "Shit! You're burning up! You were fine just a second ago, what happened?"

"I-I don't know," she croacked, falling to her side on the bed. "But...it...hurts...!"

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"No!" Her hands latched onto his sleeves. "You...can't..."

"But if I don't take you to a hosptial-"

"Mr. Stark, I'm an alien for cris sake! What will the doctors say if they find something strange within my body?" Amaya panted, her head felt heavy. "Oh god...my _head_!"

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!" Amaya didn't say anything, her face was scrunched up in pain and her teeth grinding against one another. "Hey! What am I supposed to do?"

"...A-amaya..."

"What?"

"My name, it's Amaya. Thought...it would be easier instead of...'hey'." The brunette gave him a weak smile. "G-get me a oxygen mask...I'm having trouble bre...breathing."

"Right," Howard numbly nodded and stumbled out of room. Hey, being a handsome genius with money you can have anything.

In the next few minutes Howard was running in and out of the room getting the things Amaya needed. A oxygen tank, the open window to let the cool air in, a ice pack for her head, and a IV fluid stuck in her arm. Amaya was taking deep breaths of the oxygen given to her. Her eyes were closed, sweat still pouring out of her, and she looked deathly pale.

"Is that everything?" Amaya weakly nodded. "Does this happen often?" She shook her head. "Okay, then why? Is it because of Earth's atmoshpere?"

Amaya shook her head again. "I've visited and lived...on Earth, the Earth's atmosphere is similar to mine so... It must have been something to do with my travels." She sighed.

"What is it?"

"Poison." Amaya slowly answered. "One of the planets I visited had poison in the air everywhere and all those people adapted to the environment, so they were safe. But being the uh...new comer I am did not realize it...was poison until a few seconds later. My...suit saved me from in...inhaling too much. The amount of poison in my body...was small, not dangerous and...dormaint," she gingerly touched her chest. "But the wound I got from the last world I was in...must have shocked it, increasing the level of poison...awakening it and making it active."

"And...humans adapted to that? Well, where's that?"

"Ah...when I say 'people' I mean aliens...and some humans." A weak twinkle in her eyes showed that she was smiling. "But...the poison..."

"How are you going to eat?" Howard asked.

"A few bites every now and then will be fine." Amaya reassured. "Are you sure it's fine for me to stay here?"

"Of course," Howard cheerfully replied. "It's not everyday you get to meet a real live alien and have them as house guests."

Amaya stared out the window and tilted her head.

"Tell me, what year is it?"

"August 1st, 1939." Howard leans forward. "Why, is something going to happen?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"A war, Mr. Stark, a long and tiring war."

Howard's eyes widen in shock. "Well can't we-"

"You can't stop the war, Mr. Stark, the war is inevitable. It will impact many lives, espically you and the people you will associate."

"Is...is there anything I can do?"

Amaya stared at him intently.

"Help them, help them as much you can with the war. You'll impact history, Mr. Stark. Do you think you can do that?"

He nodded, his mouth in a thin grim line. "I understand." Howard stood up from his seat and headed for the door. Twisting the door knob, he opened the door and was about to leave when he heard a soft whisper. He turns around. "What?"

"I said I'm the last of my kind."

The genius stared at her. "H-how?"

"It's...complicated..." Her eyes started to droop and nodding off.

"I'll let you rest."

"Thank you, Mr...Stark..." Amaya dozed off, her eyes coming to a close.

Howard made sure she was comfortable before he left the room. He was excited at first, seriously, what man comes across an actual alien that can travel through time and space and let them rest his home? It was amazing at first, but something in her eyes...he couldn't quite figure it out. It was nice though, to have her around here, it can get terribly lonely sometimes.


End file.
